fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoshiX
This Page Has an Archive. User Talk:ZoshiX/Archive Spikebound Spikebound is who that posesed Earthbound.I adopting she, so I will train it.Also:Earthbound was the ryu.Spikebound look like that::-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 23:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) If Poisonshot want, I give she to Poisonshot.:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 23:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 100% sure.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking of plot shmit here. It takes time to incorporate whether I want something to be a RYU or not and fit it in with my plotline. You people insisting that something is a RYU isn't helping me out. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Shouldn't Maestra's cured form be on your profile instead of the older version? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm still waiting for the missing eye graft. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Err, she has one. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Better picture: .User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEE Nobody's listening to me. New rules: PETS THAT HAVE BEEN POSTED WITHING 24 HOURS CANNOT BE ADOPTED UNTIL THE NEXT DAY. ANYONE WHO CLAIMS THAT HE/SHE/HIS/HER PET IS A RYU WILL BE IGNORED AND THE COMMENT WILL BE DELETED. REPEATED IGNORANCE OF THE "LEAVE MESSAGE" BUTTON WILL RESULT IN A BAN. YOU MAY ONLY ADOPT TWO PETS PER WEEK. A PET MUST BE AT LEAST ONE MONTH OLD BEFORE IT CAN BREED. Post these somewhere so that people can see them, could you? Thanks. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Spam Removed. I'm about to Block PS again for spamming. Fucking idiot. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Breeding OK, I'll allow Diamean to breed with Beezis. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Idea Is it possible for two pets to breed multiple times for different results and multiple children? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Why yes! Nobody has ever asked. As far as different children, there wont be a lot of variation, but heads and coloring could be different. ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Explanations. Go to PS's talk page. I explain everything about what I done and why I did it. Be sure to tell LD, HGD, and I247. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... My computer's slow and I can't incorporate these new pets into the Adoption Center. When you have the time, could you? * Pop Seed (M), Unspecified Stats, Will hatch into "Popcones" if placed in the Breeding Center's Incubator (Just say that you have one) * Luminous (F), Cyan Pentagon Roller * Mobius (M/F/M), Green/Purple Roundheads on a Wheel Abomination (lol), Both males are constantly fighting and bickering over the right to breed with the female. Unknown to them, the female is infertile... * Ambient (M), Green-ish Roundhead Roller, Brother of Ceramics * Ceramics (F), Blue Roundhead Walker, Sister of Ambient * Cipes (M), Tan Big Die Ball, Six personalities * Derse (M), Purple Mutated Roundhead(s) Wrecker, Credit to A. Hussie And MOAR! * Oh my. Who is this spooky fellow? This is Erroar (M)! He is a genetically-created Roundhead that has been detatched from his body. Poor thing. He is unspecied. * Longing (F) is longing indeed. She waits for the right person ever-so patiently in the desert of tears. Until, of course, we relocate her to the Adoption Center, which will commence at your request. She is a Pink Smiley Cactus. Or would it be a Pink Frowning Cactus? * Why, it's Nath (M)! He is a heartless Cyan Bec Giant who roams the high mountains in an uncharted SR area. He will be relocated on request. * Tragedy (F) is a Gray Heart Wheel. That's really all there is to say besides the fact that her heart is broken. Physically, anyway. She's just fine! * Oh, look! It's Leep and Leep (MM)! They are the best friends anyone will ever know. And such nice hats also! Which one is Leep? Which one is Leep? How preposterous! They are identical and conjoined. Even their names are the same! They are Green Box Aliens. Thanks! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think Leep and Leep looks more yellow than green. 06:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :And also, Longing looks more red than pink. Nath looks cyan. Ambient looks yellow. Luminous looks white. But it might be my computer. 06:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Longing and Leep and Leep share the color schemes of other pets/ SR enemies, so I kept the colors. Nath is Cyan; I'm still getting used to the separation between that and Blue. Ambient is a Yellow that fades into a Green, so I left it as "Green-ish". Luminous is a light Cyan color. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::N/M! It was uploaded by someone already. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh my... Klory not in my house!This was 9 day that klory not here.Hum... AHHHHH!JEDI ATTACK YOUR HOUSE.VEATRICE HAS BEEN KIDNAPED.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I founded klory... ...I take him... ...and it with Veatrice!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Voir votre page de discussion (Poisonshot). ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Animation I've made the animation you asked for. Here is it: Also, I made it transparent. 12:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Why did you use the angry face? ZoshiXProfileTalk 11:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Probably a mistake. I can change it if you want. 15:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I've changed it now. 16:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You got the Job! You are now the Art Teacher for the next kindergarten 2 class. After Blasty and Gladus' baby hatched Can I take care of your breedings too? I know, it sounds BLUH BLUH DUMB DUMB. 12:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) F/CK DMS WANT BAN LUDICRINE AND REMOVE HIS ADMIN STATUS.IF IT DO THAT, THE WHOLE PET ADOPTATION EXPLODE.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :It was a misunderstanding. If DMS wants to relegate me, I have no problem with getting my rights revoked. However, if I am banned, I am taking the Pet Store and my other ideas and pages with me, rendering pretty much everything on this site null and void. Waddle D33 will also end up being banned as we share an IP address. But like I said, I think we have this thing sorted out, so it probably won't come to that. The worst that could happen is me losing my admin rights. Yeah, real tragic (sarcasm). LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) POISONSHOT I have given Poisonshot the job to be an archeologist. But he is creating the rules and try to ban me. Please do something. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Category:User Templates 11:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) if this is something you created then PS does not have the rights to ban you. ZoshiXProfileTalk 11:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You're right. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Category:User Templates 11:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I not say I ban you, I just say I will warn Admin.Also:I was before thinging Admin have created the page.And right, all admin should be Mains Scientist and not you TFM!You claim probabely that you the Wiki Creator and you thing you bureaucrat TFM?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That is my page. So I am the main whatever I want. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Category:User Templates 12:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Battle with Sunny Its going on, you know... DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh... Misery has view Veatrice, cutted his Left down wing, and because Veatrice say that Beezis is them dad.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Poor Misery. Well, I talked to Beezis, and... (Check School Page) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Derps. You wanna run an Art Class in Jr. Secondary? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 22:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Naughty Blasty Alright. Shall we send him to Pet Prison? Also, is Greed going to go to Pet Prison for his rampage? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ...What? How does Eclat laying an egg from BLASTY make it to where Misery and Beezis are related? Blasty has nothing to do with Veyron's family... DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Eclat is now Related to Blasty, who is related to beezis. Eclat is Eclarious's mother. Eclarious and Symphoni are mates. Maestra is Symhoni's mother. River is her mate. River's dad is Greif. Grief's sister is Loneliness. Misery is her daughter. ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) So sex makes you related to the one you did it with? WEIRD. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It does if you have a child. ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) HOPY MODUS! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Stones Is there a new project:The Stone Battle!Enter in the Stone Battle game if you want a collection.Want you a collection?Say the name of any breedery created pet to you if you want one.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Request Can you please make me a pet male eel. Will it cost s? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Theself Want you a Theself?It's "Overshielded".User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) My Pet Auto-Training You are creator on this wiki, and you can help me with this: Can I upgrade auto-training to +500 XP per day? (to level 2) And Can I pay to upgrade? King_Oskar I'll copy that template of the Heads, Species and Co. @ my userpage, If that is ok. 12:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why and I now reag! Why you erased Tree+Vine=Tree (On the wall/side)?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) REAG.AND WHY YOU NEVER RESPOND TO MY MESSAGE?REAG.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :(Maybe he's busy) LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) (Or maybe he is just trolling you) ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Post pictures of your own pets. 05:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Preview. I just can't get enough of these things. Once upon a time WAS SAFER THAN NOW_ There was a village much like yours IT WAS YOURS_ It was calm and peaceful TEMPERATURE WAS BELOW ZERO_ Until one day, a frightening beast awoke! HE IS AWA-AWA-AWA-AWA-AWAKE_ With all his fury, he-he-he-he Once UPON a TIME_ Once upon a time we were safe. Hell freezes over. The high tide is coming in. Prepare yourself for the Frozen Waters. Bluh, this one sucks, but it's still an introduction. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah! I knew I would need that Eskimo coat for something... Sounds Cool. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't need any Eskimo coat or anything. If I'm freezing, Lord Trollus I just shouts at me (with his red voice). 05:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Keep Truffle Safe You know Hatred, one of Veyron's children, right? I suggest you keep an eye on Truffle... I've seen Hatred drooling at the sight of her. And if he wants it, he's gonna try to get it. And even though I'm not doubting Truffle's ability to defend herself, Hatred is strong. Even stronger then Greed. He's the strongest of Veyron's children... And the most evil... I suggest you keep an eye on her... If she pisses him off, he will'' '''kill her.... Just, keep Truffle safe... If the time comes, and he does attack her... If you have to, KILL HIM '''''to save her... He's evil.... The rest of Veyron's children are tormented by him. Even Veyron is acting vexed with him... DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Is even Greed against him? 05:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Greed isn't really evil, per se. He's just competitive. He wanted to beat Eclarious and prove he was strongest. And yes, Greed does not like Hatred. Wait, speaking of Hatred, where is he?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think Truffle's found her soulmate... And dear lord was it a surprise to me. Take a guess... DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no. SUSPENSE TIME ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Is this some kind of prank? >:( ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) "DMSwordsmaster sits behind his computer and makes ZoshiX be in suspense, and shouts, "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOOO!" ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) But seriously. Take a wild guess on who it is. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ...Hmm... Uh... Bruidic, Free, or ???????? ZoshiXProfileTalk 00:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) WHO IS IT???!?!?!?!?!? YOU WIN! UNCLE! SURRENDER! MASTER TROLL JUST TELL ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Her soul mate is... -Dramatic Pause- ....Hatred. You tell me... If I had an explanation for it, it's that Truffle's trying to make him a bit nicer. But that's all I've got. And yes, they have mated. Dear. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) WHOA! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN TOGETHER? There's an egg and its shaking. 0_o ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) More additions to her family tree! Yay! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) We have a hatch! Indifference It seems as though Hatred's anger and Truffle's sweetness canceled out to create a nearly emotionless pet. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ....Well dang. That sucks... I think they should re-breed soon, as Hatred is starting to act a bit more nice. After a week, he could be actually NORMAL. WUT?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) YESH. *Name: Spawning Gladus *Taxonomy: Green Diamond Cactus *Gender: ♀ Female *Special Adoption Requirements or Notes: Can only be adopted with consent from Ludicrine or ZoshiX *Creator: Ludicrine *Adopter: Not yet adopted THAT'S WHAT JUST HAPPENED. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Sauce on an Epic Taco. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Weird. That's sorta strange. How did she have another egg? I haven't seen any pets breeding with her. It had to be an eel, as well, since the hatch was an eel. Hmm. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... And you randomly told me this...Why? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk, just so you and others could understand them if they didn't get it. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Veyron's Mate Who do you think it is? Whoever it is, he's still alive and well, clearly. He also seems to know where she is at all times... I don't think it's Kuipter, because he would of caused mutations in the baby. It has to be a regular eel. But who? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It could have possibly been Veyron's previous mate, the one whom she had her other five children with. What a strange eel it must be too, considering the different heads. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm, yea, I sort of FIGURED that it was the same mate as before. I just want to know who the fuck he is. Is it an agent of Kuipter, or just a random eel? After all, Veyron WAS made in Kuipter's lab... DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC)